Vidas Anónimas
by Gigi SM
Summary: Puedes haber escuchado sus historias por terceras personas. Son historias de personas anónimas, sin rostro y sin nombre, personas las que pudiste haberte cruzado. Son vidas ajenas, vidas interrumpidas, con sueños e ilusiones rotas. Son vidas anónimas. [Una serie de drabbles AU con diversos personajes]
1. Introducción

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto por puro entretenimiento.

* * *

**VIDAS ****ANÓNIMAS**

* * *

_Vas en el bus, y te es inevitable cruzarte con personas que tu consideras desagradables. Tal y como ese tipo que subió a vender caramelos, debería buscarse un trabajo real piensas, no te interesa el por qué esta en esa situación así que no escuchas la historia que te cuenta, seguro es mentira y no es más que un drogadicto. solo hay que verlo, se nota que no se ha bañado en un tiempo, su ropa esta sucia y vieja, además sus ojos son rojos y su cabello es plateado, sin duda un pandillero._

_cuando el tipo baja del bus, respiras aliviada, es tan desagradable tener que estar cerca de personas como esa, pero tu alivio no dura mucho, al bajar él, sube un señor que por su porte puede decir que es alguien culto, incluso puede decirse que tiene la temple de un aristócrata, pero por su bastón puedes deducir que es ciego. ¿Por qué te molesta esto? Porque estas sentada en un asiento reservado, y ya hay varias personas paradas. ¿qué debes hacer? No quieres ir parada, aún falta mucho para tu bajada. Solo haces lo primero que se te ocurre, te haces la dormida._

_Parece que en realidad te dormiste al fingir que lo hacías, y justo te despiertas cuando llegas a tu paradero, sin duda es tu día de suerte._

**oIoIo**

¿Alguna vez haz prestado atención a las persona con las que te cruzas durante tu vida? ¿Haz pensado en lo que se esconde dentro de sus mentes y corazones? ¿sabes algo de sus historias?

* * *

**IMPORTANTE NOTA DE AUTOR:**

**1)** Puede decirse que serán una serie de drabbles. La cual estará dividido en dos o tres partes:

La primera siempre estará en cursiva, la cual como esta será una narración en segunda persona (la cual acabo de empezar a usar justo para este fic, así que por favor tengan me paciencia). En esta parte siempre se narrara la historia de una "chica" que se cruzara con nuestros protagonistas y nos contara parte de su vida y como percibe al protagonista.

La segunda parte, será narrada en tercera persona, con algunas narraciones pequeñas en segunda persona. En esta parte, se mostrara la historia de nuestro protagonista.

La tercera parte, solo estará incluido en algunos drabbles, será nuevamente narrado en segunda persona, y será todo a la perspectiva de la chica.

**2)** Una característica de estos drabbles será que no mencionare el nombre del protagonista, pero tratare de describir su apariencia en la primera parte, y tratare de impregnar su personalidad en la segunda parte. Y al final de cada drabble, en una nota, diré de quien se trataba.

**3)** Cada drabble será protagonizado por uno o varios personajes de Hetalia, pero los drabbles no necesariamente estarán relacionados entre si, y posiblemente un personaje aparezca en más de un drabble con distintas historias.

_No Tan importante nota de autor:_

Muchas gracia a quienes están leyendo esto, y a quienes siguen "Queridos escritores de Fanfiction", les digo que aún seguiré con ese fic, solo que no lo actualizare muy seguido. Y este, como ese fic, estará catalogado como "Completo", pero seguiré subiendo drabbles. Oh, y como este proyecto nació una tarde que escuchaba música, estos drabbles estarán basados en diversas canciones.


	2. Primera Vida Anónima

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personaje de Hetalia no me pertenecen y solo escribo esto por mero entretenimiento.

**iMPORTANTE:** Quizás deban leer la nota importante en el la introducción.

* * *

**VIDAS ****ANÓNIMAS**

**Primera Vida Anónima:**

* * *

_Es un nuevo día y vas a la escuela junto a tus amigas. Eres feliz cuando estas con ellas, te comprenden tan bien, pasan por lo mismo que tu. Tienen que lidiar con padres sobre protectores que no les dejan salir hasta tarde, que les obligan a hacer sus deberes en lugar de dejarles divertirse. ¿Qué importa si por cada nota buena que lleven a casa les compran un vestido carísimo o un collar con joyas reales? Solo quieren divertirse, solo desean una vida mejor. ¿Por qué deben sufrir tanto?_

_Han llegado a la escuela, y es aquí donde la tortura continua, una profesora se acerca a hablarles, les pregunta que tal estuvo su fin de semana y si han hecho la tarea. ¿Quién se cree?¿Por qué no puede dejarlas en paz? Los adultos son tan fastidiosos, piensas que no las comprenden._

_Como quisieran poder faltar a la escuela, es toda una tortura estar aquí, pero no pueden, además aquí está el chico lindo que tanto te gusta. ¿Qué más da? Aburrirse en la escuela no es gran cosa si la recompensa es poder coquetear con el chico que te gusta._

_Tus amigas se adelantan, te dejan sola con el chico que tanto te gusta, el chico que le gusta a media escuela._

_Has pasado un buen rato hablando con tu galán, pero el timbre ha sonado, se despiden y él se va con sus amigos que han venido a buscarlo, lo ves irse. En medio del camino ves como él y sus amigos acorralan a un chiquillo desgarbado, que parece haberse peleado con el peine, te fijas en sus ojos, tienen un lindo tono verde pero son opacados por sus horrorosas cejas._

_Te das cuenta de que tu galán y sus amigos empiezan a intimidarlo, le han agarrado del cabello y lo han tirado al suelo… y te ríes… no puedes negar que ha sido gracioso la expresión que el chiquillo ha puesto, parece que quiere llorar. ¿No deberías sentirte mal? ¿No deberías ayudarlo? Claro que no, piensas, todos se ríen y nadie ayuda. Te das la vuelta y te encaminas a tu aula._

**oIoIo**

Era de noche y llovía, la ventana rota permitía el paso de la lluvia que estaba formando un charco en el suelo del pequeño cuarto.

Un pequeño joven está sentado al borde de su cama, mientras escucha como sus padres se gritan. A estas alturas debería estar acostumbrado, es la típica rutina, pero está cansado de todo esto. Se levanta pensando en intervenir, pero recuerda lo que le paso la ultima vez así que en su lugar va a su computadora, pone sus audífonos con el volumen al máximo. Además, si sus hermanos mayores no hacen nada, ¿por qué debería hacerlo él?

Abre el Facebook, en su estado pone "Quisiera morirme, aunque solamente fuera para hacer sufrir a mis padres". Después cierra su Facebook, no espera respuesta, sabe que no le importa a nadie.

Esa noche soñara con una vida mejor en alguna otra parte.

Al día siguiente al despertar, sus padres ya no están en casa. Abre el refrigerador y no encuentra nada. Su estómago le reclama, porque tampoco ceno anoche.

No sabe porque va a la escuela, igual nadie le controla, podría saltarse las clases y nadie se daría cuenta. Siempre ha sido invisible, el don nadie, el que pierde. Hace tiempo dejo de tomar apuntes, ¿para qué esforzarse si nadie va a valorar el que se esfuerce. Sus profesores no tratan de entenderlo, no le preguntan cómo se siente, ni les importa hacer que se integre.

Al llegar la misma historia de siempre se repite. Va por el pasillo, los mismos matones de siempre le acorralan, lo intimidan y golpean. Nadie ayuda, todos se ríen. Levantándose como puede corre al aula.

El profesor entra al aula e inician las clases, pero no presta atención. Cada hora del día fantasía con venganzas crueles, con ser más fuerte, con un mundo en donde todos le temen. Quisiera tener el valor de agarrar el rifle de su padre y hacer como en la tele, dispararle en la cabeza a todos.

De vuelta en casa está solo, sus padres trabajan. Con el poco dinero que tenia compro ingredientes para hacerse la comida. Cuando esta lista, sus hermanos mayores que acaban de llegar se la quitan, dejándole con nada.

Se dirige a su cuarto mientras su cara refleja la nada, la nada que se ha instalado en su alma, porque ya nada le importa, ya nada le duele, ya nada le agrada.

Entonces le llega la idea, se asoma por la ventana. Piensa que un solo salto podría acabar con la desgana, los insultos, la indiferencia, la pelea en casa. Escucha el televisor en la sala y la risa de sus hermanos, el abrir y cerrar de la puerta parece que sus padres llegaron. se pregunta que sentirían sus padres lo vean muerto en el pavimento.

Mira a la calle, dibuja una sonrisa y salta...

**oIoIo**

_Es otro día de clase, la profesora les hace guardar un minuto de silencio. Al parecer un chiquillo se suicido. ¿Quien? no sabes ni te importa, no prestas atención a lo que la maestra te dice, tu atención está en tu celular, con el cual le envías mensajes a tu galán._

* * *

¿qué tal les pareció? ¿Debo seguir con este proyecto? ¿Debería dejarlo?

La Canción en la que base este drabble y use muchas de sus lineas, es: La triste Historia del Vecino de Arriba del Chojin.

Y el personaje principal de este fic es... ¿Lo adivinaron? Era Arthur...


End file.
